


Being a monster is not that bad (if its with you)

by CommonMistake



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Nightmares, One Shot, Tendou Satori Needs a Hug, Tendou Satori POV, he gets one, ushiten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:34:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29251554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommonMistake/pseuds/CommonMistake
Summary: The nightmares keep coming back, maybe they come back cause they are telling the truth. Maybe I'm just afraid to realize that I should just get away from everyone, becuase if I'm really a burden to everyone I couldn't live with myself knowing that is my fault that they didn't acchieve all their dreams. Thank you so much Wakatoshi-kun for being by my side and opening my eyes, I love you.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Being a monster is not that bad (if its with you)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey people, This is one of my first stories and I love this ship. Also, english is not my first language so if I've made a mistake, sorry about that. Anyways I hope you enjoy the story.

“Monster”

“Don’t get near us weirdo”

“just get away, no one wants to play with a freak like you”

“Monster”

“Freak”

These words keep repeating themselves getting louder, they don’t stop. The voices just keep getting closer. “Where am I? please stop it, I just want to go back home. Wait. Where’s home? They probably don’t want me there either, I’m so annoying. Why do I have to be like this? All I do is bother everyone, I’m such a burden to everyone. My parents, if I run away they won’t need to worry about me anymore; my friends, if I get away they won’t feel obligated to fake wanting me around; Wakatoshi, I’m such a burden to him, he has his whole volleyball career in front of him, I’m a distraction. I know he doesn’t love me back; he just pities me. I wish I was good enough for him. I’m so sorry I got near you in the first place Wakatoshi, you deserve so much better.”

Those thoughts never stopped coming, they keep getting closer, louder. Are they right? Am I really that bad? Those questions weren’t going away either.

“-tori” what was that? It sounded like a whisper

“Satori” it gets louder, I like this sound, I know this voice

“Satori!” Just like that everything went dark and silent for a second and then I opened my eyes

Before I could do or say anything I was being grabbed by the shoulders and pushed against another body, I was being hugged. It was so warm and relaxing. I took a deep breath and just smiled, I could recognize this smell anywhere. But then my smile faded as I started remembering, they were right I can’t do this to him.

“Wakatoshi-kun” I say softly still against his shoulder, he hasn’t let go yet.

“I love you so much” He said, I could feel the sadness in his voice. What he said took me by surprise, he wasn’t much of the express-everything-I-feel type of guy.

“Wakatoshi-kun” I repeated

He loosened his embrace a little but he never let go.

“Are you okay?” He asked, one of his hand softly caressed my cheek while using his thumb to clean my tears. I never realized I was crying till he did that.

“I-I am okay” I said. Was I really ok? I don’t know anymore. “I am so sorry Wakatoshi-kun” I couldn’t even look at him.

“what are you sorry for?” He asked confused

“I am a burden for you, for your career. Everything I touch gets ruined. I am so sorry that you had to bear with me for so long” I could feel the tears accumulating in my eyes threatening to come out.

“What are you talking about? A burden?” He didn’t understand. I don’t blame him though, how could he? He is loved by everyone, and he deserves to be. He is amazing, he is everything that I’m not.

“I’m never going to stop being a monster. I’m loud, weird. Everyone hates me, you should too” My hands were covering my face, I didn’t want him to see me like this.

“What are you talking about?” He moved my hands using his thumb to grab my chin making my eyes look at his, I couldn’t tear my gaze away from those beautiful eyes “Yes, you are loud.; the same way I’m quiet all the time. That’s what’s good about us, we complete each other. You need me as much as I need you. No one hates you, and be absolutely sure that I don’t and, whatever happens, I never will; I simply can’t. A world where I am not with you, or in which I hate you is something I will never want to live in. I love you so much Satori.” 

He means it, Wakatoshi never lies. 

He loves me? He loves me.

“If anyone ever calls you a monster ever again, you tell them that you are proud of being one. Because if what makes you a monster is your beautiful hair, your amazing volleyball skills and how you are always singing and doing everything to make those around you laugh, you should be proud of being one. And I am proud of saying that I am in love with a monster, cause maybe I can be monster too.”

He doesn’t hate me, he likes that I’m a monster. Being a so call monster is not that bad, he’s right. We can be monsters together.

“I love you so much too Wakatoshi-kun, thank you for never letting me go and holding on to me”

He hugged me again, I love his hugs. So warm, so full of honesty and love.

“I could never let you go, even if you asked me to” he said 

“Good, because I don’t know what I would do without you”

He separated from me and when I thought he was getting up he got both of his hand to hold my face, I leaned into the touch what an amazing feeling. He got closer and I closed my eyes. I could feel his lips against mine in a warm kiss, his lips are always so soft and comfortable. I couldn’t help but smile in the middle of the kiss, and I felt him doing the same; that only made that moment a hundred times better.

Then I realized it was actually really late. Looking at the clock in the nightstand I saw it was four in the morning. 

“I’m sorry for waking you up, we should go back to sleep now” I said while patting the place next to me in the bed.

“It’s not a problem, you can wake me up whenever you want” He smiled and gave me a short but sweet kiss.

We both got under the covers, me with one of Wakatoshi’s arms around my waist and the other playing with my hair. All I could think about is how lucky I am. I was already sleepy, about to completely close my eyes and fall asleep when I hear Wakatoshi whisper something in my ear.

“I will marry you one of these days” he said with a raspy voice, I could feel his breath on my neck.

“I sure hope you do” I answer tuning around to give him a big hug and a deep kiss, to later fall asleep in his arms. That’s the moment I knew I shouldn’t fear having those nightmares anymore, they are just all memories from my past. That was before Wakatoshi, now being a monster doesn’t sound that bad, no if I’m with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you liked it.  
> I just want to let you know that I also upload my stories on Wattpad, under the username: SammyD11  
> And that I also have a tumblr, though I don't talk much about my stories on it. The username for it is:   
> d-always-sleepy-and-hungry  
> Bye!


End file.
